


what if like a week in taichi and mimi got bored and decided to start pretending joe was dead

by timepavement



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, No Digimon Are Present In This Digimon Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timepavement/pseuds/timepavement
Summary: Title explains it all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	what if like a week in taichi and mimi got bored and decided to start pretending joe was dead

Sora: Man, I can't believe we've already been in this place for a week...

Taichi: Yeah... And it's a shame that not all of us even made it this far.

Mimi: Really... Poor Joe. He was so young!!

Joe: Guys what the heck.

Yamato: (isn't in on the plan) I miss him every single day.

Sora: (thinking) I should probably defuse this before it escalates. But this is also probably gonna be really funny to watch.

Joe: Guys, don't even joke about stuff like that! That's serious stuff. 

Mimi: Oh, if only Joe were here right now... I wonder what he'd have to say...

Taichi: He'd probably give us really smart, really square advice... Like about what kind of jokes we should and shouldn't make... If only.

Sora: *stifles a laugh*

Koushiro: What are you guys talking about...?

Joe: Koushiro, you're smart! You're not going to play along with nonsense, right??

Mimi: How could you already forget Joe?? How could you forget his sad, sad, brave sacrifice!

Joe: I... Brave, you say? Wait, no, STOP IT!

Koushiro: Joe's right here, you guys. Nothing happened to him.

Taichi: Poor Koushiro. He must be deluding himself out of grief!

Yamato: Healing takes time, Koushiro.

Koushiro: ...Whatever.

Joe: Don't just WHATEVER! Don't give up on me that quickly! Come on!

Sora: *chuckles*

Joe: Really? You too, Sora? I expected better from YOU.

Sora: (shrugs)

Takeru: (tugs on Joe's shirt) Don't worry, Joe! I still think you're alive!

Yamato: No you don't, Takeru.

Takeru: Oh. Sorry, Joe, I guess I can't.

Joe: GaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH-

[The gang is attacked by a giant reptile.]


End file.
